Ice Dancing
by izzysenpai
Summary: ""Here." Mary approached the Archive Mage and intertwined her fingers with his, wrapping a hand around his torso while pulling him closer and steadying him, "Allow me to repay that favor."" Mary Hughes x Hibiki Fluff - Maribiki oneshot.


**AN: Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic on this site, and I'm totally excited to share this oneshot of Mary Hughes/Hibiki! **

**Fairy Tail, nor the characters, do not belong to me. All rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

Little snowflakes flurried across the vast lands of Fiore. The white powder settled on everything in sight, creating beautiful scenery. Everyone went outside to enjoy the wonderful snow, including a certain Legionnaire and Blue Pegasus member,

The Legionnaire slid on her stomach around the frozen lake, apparently fed up with her past few falls. Without skates, she was extremely dysfunctional on ice, and that was an understatement, "Etto... This is, like, totally harder than I thought.."

A dirty blond young man got on one knee next to the sliding female after she came to a halt, sparkles surrounding his body, "Excuse me, miss. Do you need any help with your little predicament?"

"Eh?" The Legionnaire, Mary Hughes, looked up at the man who approached her, "No thanks, bud. I'm totally fine on my own. I don't need a guy to help me out here."

"No, please. I insist. I cannot simply stand and watch as a dazzling beauty such as yourself spins around on the lake. Here, take my hand." With a wink, Hibiki Lates extended his hand out to her, the sparkles around him multiplying.

"Ugh.. Fine." Mary took his hand and heaved herself to her feet, albeit with a bit of difficulty balancing on the ice. The Archive Mage, however, placed a steady hand on her hip, keeping the purple-haired woman upright. Their hands were still intertwined, prompting the female to give an uneasy look, "Oi, you got me up. You can, like, let go now."

"Are you sure that you want me to do that? I wouldn't want you to slip and fall again.." He said with a concerned look in his eyes, as if he were pleading for her to not go. A typical womanizing technique of his.

"I'll be all right, trust me." Mary said as she pushed away, only to get thrown off balance again.

As she fell with a shriek, Hibiki reached out for her hand and grabbed her, pulling the Command Mage closer as he wrapped a hand around her waist. For support, of course, "Oh? Is that so?" His expression displayed an unusual smugness, matched with a snicker under his breath.

She huffed, looking elsewhere, "S-Shut up. I'd totally like to see you try to walk around alone on this ice without skates."

"I'd rather pass, honestly.~"

"Of course.."

"Shall I escort you back to solid ground?" He inquired, sparkling like never before.

"Know what? Go ahead. Humor me."

Hibiki gently lead Mary Hughes to the soft snow nearby, managing to only lose balance once, and for a brief amount of time at that, "So, if you don't mind me asking.." He lifted a strand of hair off from over his eye, winking, "What is a beautiful lass like you doing around here, all alone?"

The purple-haired female shrugged, tossing her hair with a flick of the wrist, "I, like, took a brief break from a mission of mine to skate a bit, but I remembered I totally don't have any ice skates. So.. I just kept slipping..and slipping..and slipping...you know."

"Well, I can assure that, with me by your side, I'll be sure to accompany you on your little escape, _and_ get you some skates. A promise."

"Nice try, kid. I, like, don't even know your name."

"Hibiki Lates." He said with a bow.

"That wasn't an invitation for you to give it to me!" She screamed, obviously annoyed.

"Now that my introduction's out of the way.. Might I ask your name, miss?"

"Mary Hughes." Her arms crossed over her chest, signifying she wouldn't go on any further.

"Mary Hughes? A lovely name.~"

"Mhm. Yeah. Are you done yet?"

Hibiki took her hand and brought her with him as he walked away, smiling, "I'm afraid I'm not. Come along, let's go get you those skates. I insist, free of charge."

"R-Really? You don't even, like, know me! Why would you?" She stumbled behind him, inquiry made in utter confusion.

"I just like to see girls happy.~"

* * *

Mary, now equipped with the items needed to stay upright on the ice, was skating around, doing axel jumps and twirls. Hibiki, on the other hand, was struggling to keep himself from falling.

The female couldn't help herself, and a mocking snicker passed through her lips, "Who's the one totally having trouble now?"

The dirty blonde flailed, letting out incomprehensible sounds of distraught, "S-S-Shush!"

"Here." Mary approached the Archive Mage and intertwined her fingers with his, wrapping a hand around his torso while pulling him closer and steadying him, "Allow me to repay that favor."

"Eh?" The womanizer, shocked at being the one flirted with, put a hesitant hand on her hip, chuckling nervously, "Right."

The Command Mage pressed off with her foot, drifting along the ice backwards as she kept a careful hold on the male. They twirled a few times, did a few jumps (Mary would be the one to do them; Hibiki could never be able to land properly.) and just simply skated, laughing all the while. After a few more passing minutes, the two brought themselves to a halt, the dirty blonde finally managing to survive on his own.

"That certainly was an adventure.~" The sparkles returning, Hibiki placed a hand to his chest, the other extended to the female.

"A friggin' awesome one. You slipping and falling? HA! Priceless!" Jested the Legionnaire, gripping her stomach as she laughed.

He immediately grew flustered, a rosé tint rising to his cheeks, "You were, too! Before the skates and all!"

"Okay, fine. We both sucked at some point in time. But that, like, totally doesn't get you off the hook."

"Not does it you, Mary.~"

"Pfft. Whatever. Anyways, I should be leaving, like, now. Thanks for the skates." She pushed off, intending to leave, but a hand grabbed her arm, prohibiting her from going any further.

Hibiki looked up at her with glistening eyes, womanizer mode turned back on, "It was a truly wonderful time we had. I hope you would honor me in allowing me to enjoy another date with you.~"

Mary felt her cheeks getting hot, face immediately showing signs of being flustered, "D-Date? You totally got the wrong idea, here!"

"Do I? You're blushing.~"

"Only 'cause you're embarrassing me!"

"Sure, Mary.~"

She remained silent, red taking over her entire visage.

"Before you leave.. A parting gift, courtesy of Blue Pegasus's own Archive Mage.~" He drove a delicate hand to her chin, tilting it upwards as he placed his lips on hers. It was a brief, simple kiss, but it still caused Mary's rosé tint turn into an outright vermillion.

Little did Hibiki know that one, parting kiss could lead him to carrying an unconscious Mary Hughes – who fainted from her own, overwhelming embarrassment – back to her fellow Legion mates.


End file.
